


Closing Time

by cybercandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: no_tags, M/M, a large amount of fluff, a little bit of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-club hook up turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/gifts).



> Written for the no_tags challenge and the prompt
> 
>  
> 
> _Mikey/Ray - An anonymous hookup turns into something more_

Even at 4am the club is packed and sweaty, full of pretty boys and girls with carefully styled hair and black eyeliner. Mikey blends right in, hair straightened and gelled down so it frames his face, wearing a tight faded-black band t-shirt that barely touches his belt and even tighter black jeans that are riding low on his hips. Gerard keeps telling him he looks like a gay hooker, but then again, his brother spends most of his time at Art school or at home, drawing, so what does he know. 

Mikey takes a mouthful of his beer, making the most of the fact that he’s turned 21 a month ago. No more fake IDs or trading blow jobs for booze. Not that he’s adverse to the occasional blow job if it happens to get him free drinks or even just promises half an hour of fun. Mikey’s all for casual and no-strings, forever can wait until he’s 25. Maybe 30. He’s not in a rush.

A disappointed murmur runs through the crowd when the lights go on and the music stops. Mikey blinks into the light like he forgot it’s there, finishes his beer and stumbles out. He’s had a good night and it’s too early for it to end just yet, so he joins the small crowd of people gathering in front of the venue trying to find an afterparty and that’s when he sees him. The guy’s a few inches taller than Mikey and decidedly more muscular, he’s got a soft and friendly face and an unexpectedly high, almost girlish voice. But what really catches Mikey's eye is the guy's hair - it's an explosion of curls, like filling spilling out of a cut-open pillow. Mikey wants to run his hands through it and see if it feels as soft and bouncy as it looks.

Turns out curly-haired guy has a crate of beer left over from his birthday party and a car, so Mikey ends up riding shotgun with three other dudes crammed into the back seat. The plan is to drink a beer or two, watch the sun rise and eventually for everyone to make their way home, which is why it comes as a surprise to Mikey when one of the guy’s friends suddenly announces “you can drop us off here” and curly-haired guy pulls over. The guys on the back seat pile out, there’s a bit of whispering going on outside the car that Mikey can’t understand, and then curly-haired guy says goodbye to his friends and gets back behind the wheel.

“You still ok to come back to mine for a bit?” he asks and Mikey nods, because hey, why not, what’s the worst that could happen? Which, under closer inspection, is quite a lot. Mikey doesn’t know fuck all about the guy, doesn’t even know where he lives, what he does. Anything. He could end up being Monday’s headline in the local news. But the guy doesn’t look like a serial killer (and Mikey could really do without Gerard’s voice in the back of his head pointing out that it’s always the apparently ‘normal’ ones that crack) and Mikey’s enjoying the random chat they’ve got going on while they drive. 

Fifteen minutes later they pull up to one of the nondescript apartment buildings at the edge of town (and not a derelict factory in the industrial district - Mikey’d really like Gerard’s voice in his head to shut the fuck up), nothing fancy but not a bad neighbourhood, either. 

“Want a beer?” curly-haired guy offers when he lets Mikey into the apartment. Mikey nods, checking out the surroundings while his host rummages around in the fridge. There’s a tiny kitchen and a windowless bathroom, living room with a sofa that’s seen better days and a bedroom with a mattress resting on wood pallets. Mikey also counts at least 4 guitars and spots a battered old amp in the corner.

“You play in a band?” Mikey asks when curly-haired guy hands him a bottle of beer.

“Yeah. We’ve played a few gigs, kinda punk rock, not sure where we’re going to be honest. I’ve got a tape somewhere” he answers and Mikey watches his face turn slightly pink as he grabs a tape, pushes it into the cassette deck of the stereo and presses play. 

“Your band sounds cool” Mikey says after listening for a while and curly-haired guy blushes even more. 

“Thanks” he says and moves to stand a little closer to Mikey. There’s a brief moment when neither of them speaks or even _breathes_ , then curly-haired guy puts one hand on Mikey’s waist and pulls him close for a kiss. It takes a few seconds for Mikey to realise what’s happening and then he opens his mouth to kiss back, not sure how they got there but really not complaining. Their tongues fight for dominance until Mikey gives in, happy to let curly-haired guy take the lead, moaning approvingly fingers twist into Mikey’s hair and pull. He can feel curly-haired guy’s cock against his hip and rocks up against it, not resisting when he gets walked backwards towards the bedroom.

They only break the kiss to struggle out of their clothes, Mikey almost falls over trying to pull his t-shirt over his head and he probably should have taken off his shoes before attempting to get out of his jeans, but he makes it and flops down on the bed. He puts his glasses on the bedside table and leans back on his elbows, legs slightly spread, cock hard and curving against his stomach. 

“Fuck, you’re pretty” curly-haired guy mutters as he climbs onto the bed, getting one leg between Mikey’s, pushing Mikey’s hands up and over his head, fingers closing around his wrists. Mikey sighs and arches up in silent consent.

“Yeah” curly-haired guy whispers and kisses Mikey again, hard and rough this time, shifting to get his other leg between Mikey’s and their cocks lined up so they can grind against each other.

“Fuck me” Mikey rasps, wrapping his legs around curly-haired guy’s waist. And they do. Fuck, that is. Going for another round when they both wake up later in the morning. They doze off afterwards and it’s past noon when Mikey wakes up again. Curly-haired guy is snoring softly next to him, one arm resting on Mikey’s belly. He rolls onto his back when Mikey gently nudges his arm away and Mikey’s tempted to drift back into sleep, but he’s not a big fan of mornings after, they’re awkward and he rather gets out while he can. Mikey slips out of the bed, gathers his clothes and gets dressed, shooting one last look at curly-haired guy who’s turned back onto his side, looking peaceful, hair spread out like a halo on the pillow. A warm, slightly queasy feeling settles in Mikey’s stomach at the sight, it’s unfamiliar and he can’t quite place it, so he just shrugs it off and quietly slips out of the apartment. 

He’s already on the bus home when he realises that he doesn’t know the guy’s name. At first he was too busy talking and then he was too busy fucking, and being drunk didn’t help, and in the end he just forgot.

Not that it matters, really, it’s not like Mikey keeps a list or even remembers the faces of most of his hook ups a few days later. It’s not important. Except that this time it kinda is, it’s different somehow, because halfway through the week Mikey’s still thinking about curly-haired guy. Gerard catches him staring into space in the kitchen, daydreaming, replaying the morning in his head, and Mikey has to come up with some lame excuse because thinking about a casual fuck for longer than he’s actually fucking is something he doesn’t do. And he’s not just thinking about the sex, either, although it was fucking amazing even for sober, dinner-and-a-movie standards. Mikey actually enjoyed talking to curly-haired guy. Really wouldn’t mind talking to him again if he had the chance. Hell, he just wants to _see_ him again even if all they do is talk. Which is so totally unexpected that Mikey doesn’t quite know what to do.

What he does is go back to the club the next weekend. It’s still early when he gets there and the club is fairly empty. Unsurprisingly there is no sign of curly-haired guy - no one who’s old enough and has any self respect rocks up to a club before midnight - and Mikey doesn’t even know if he’s going to show up at all. Mikey gets a drink, finds a corner to lean in and waits. Two hours later the club has filled up, the music’s loud and the danceflooor’s buzzing, and Mikey’s talking to a guy who’s blatantly flirting with him. All it would take is a word and they’d go and fuck in the restrooms, but for once that’s not what Mikey wants. He’s scanning the room, looking for one person only, not really following the conversation until flirty guy gets the message and walks away. Mikey’s insides do a weird little flip when he finally spots curly-haired guy on the other side of the dancefloor surrounded by his friends, laughing, drinking, and his stomach explodes into a million butterflies when their eyes meet. The butterflies die and drop like stones when curly-haired guy quickly averts his gaze and goes back to talking to his friends. 

Mikey swallows down the lump in his throat together with his pride, puts his empty bottle on a table and starts weaving his way through the crowd. There’s no mistake that curly-haired guy is quite aware of, but very obviously ignoring, Mikey’s approach, his shoulders are tense and he’s laughing too loud at something his friends are saying.

“What?” he snaps when Mikey tugs at the sleeve of his t-shirt. 

“I’m sorry” Mikey shouts back over the music. Curly-haired guy shoots him a look that makes Mikey’s stomach drop a little more and it feels like he’s going to throw up when curly-haired guy shrugs off his hand and turns back to his friends.

“Please, can I talk to you? Outside?” Mikey pleads, fully expecting curly-haired guy to just push him away, but to his surprise he says something to his friends and follows Mikey to the exit.

“What do you want?” he asks, anger swinging in his voice, as soon as they’re in front of the club.

“I’m sorry I just left last weekend” Mikey says, inwardly letting out a sigh when curly-haired guy’s face softens a little.

“O.k., so you’re sorry you just fucked off, so what?” he answers, but he doesn’t sound quite as gruff as before and at least he seems willing to hear what Mikey has to say. Mikey takes a deep breath. And another.

“Yeah...I... um, I’d really like to... um... maybe you’d like to... hang out or... go to the movies... or something... maybe” Mikey stammers because, fuck, that’s hard, much harder than he’d expected it to be. Curly-haired guy raises his eyebrows, but now there’s a smile playing around the corners of his mouth and just like that Mikey’s stomach does a somersault.

“Are you... are you asking me for a date?” he asks, disbelief in his voice. Mikey feels his face grow hot. He can’t believe he’s blushing.

“Um... yeah?” he offers sheepishly. Curly-haired guy snorts, but he’s smiling for real now. 

“That was possibly the shittiest attempt someone’s ever made at asking me out” he laughs and adds “but yeah, I’d like to.” 

“Really?” Mikey asks, pretty sure the ground has just turned into quicksand because it feels like he’s sinking. In a good way, if drowning was a pleasant feeling and didn’t kill you.

“Yeah. I would’ve asked for your number last weekend, but you’d disappeared before I could even offer you breakfast” curly-haired guy answers.

“Sorry” Mikey says again, unable to hide the smile creeping over his face and getting another wide smile in return. He can’t even feel his legs any more.

“How about we start our date right now?” curly-haired guy whispers and then he leans in and presses his lips onto Mikey’s, and apparently the whole ‘fireworks going off in your head’ thing is not just a figure of speech because Mikey would swear to high heaven that this is what happens when their tongues touch. He almost forgets how to breathe when curly-haired guy grabs his neck, deepening the kiss, doesn’t really care about breathing as long as he keeps kissing Mikey like that, but then he realises that he still doesn’t know the guy’s name.

Curly-haired guy looks confused when Mikey struggles to pull away, trying to get enough air into his lungs to form the words. 

“Your name... what’s your name?” Mikey pants, sounding like he’s just run a marathon, hearing curly-haired guy chuckle. 

“Ray, my name’s Ray” he answers and there’s that smile again. Mikey really likes that smile. It does interesting things to his body.

“I’m Mikey”

“Hi Mikey” Ray says softly and wraps his arms tightly around Mikey’s waist. A moment later his tongue is back in Mikey’s mouth and the world turns fuzzy.

And maybe it’s not forever, but it’s definitely _something_ , and it starts tonight.


End file.
